


The Broken Wings

by Little_Angel_Aidan (orphan_account)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Protective Sam Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-02
Updated: 2015-10-02
Packaged: 2018-04-24 09:56:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4915063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Little_Angel_Aidan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When they first arrived, all his brother did was fight and fight and fight.</p>
<p>One day, he fought back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Broken Wings

For the first few years, he was angry.

When Michael went after Sam, Lucifer stood in the way in the fiery cage, taking on any attacks Michael had dished out intended for the Winchester

Lucifer never swung at Michael. Not until ten years in, when he snapped; Michael had laid a hand on Sam.

Then... Then he went at Michael, taking out all his rage on his older brother, screaming to his hearts content until he couldn’t speak for a year afterward.

But Lucifer, Lucifer got tired of that very quick. He hated the fighting so much.  
He may have been mad, but whose to say he doesn’t still love his brother? Because he does. Very much so.

And the second the big brother got the upper-hand on his little brother, he made the younger archangel regret the second he put his guard down for even a moment.

A light pink, tinted black wing was ripped  _right from his back_  and all Lucifer could do was scream out, begging for him to stop, blood gushing from the new injuries as Michael marveled at the color. He choked on his blood, continuing to scream in pain as he looked over, seeing Sam and Adam watching, their eyes wide.

He felt so.. Embarrassed? Horrified, terrified?

He passed out to the sound of Sam shrieking at Michael and didn’t wake up again for a few days.

* * *

When he did, he realized he was on Sam’s lap, the younger Winchester’s fingers carding through his hair while Adam was in the opposite corner of the burning cage, placating him.

He shuddered and squirmed, trying to ignore the severe pain shooting up his back to protest the movement.  
Sam just shushed him and Lucifer shook in his arms, shifting weakly onto his side to spare the bone jutting out from his back.

After another five years, Michael was back at his throat.  
Lucifer was done. He couldn’t stand to see that look of hatred in Adam’s eyes and the look of sadness in Sam’s.

Michael decided to torture him slowly to repay him for getting them both stuck in the cage, and suddenly two tips from two wings and a large handful of feathers was gone.

Every time Michael finished torturing him for a while, Lucifer’d crawl himself over to where Sam was, curling up to him, using his bloodied, broken wings to protect him. He couldn’t feel his bottom left wing any more, and it pained him to know Sam had to see those monstrosities once wings whenever he crawled over.

Then suddenly, Sam was gone and he was all alone.

Adam encouraged Michael in his anger and Lucifer could only watch in brave silence as the elder stalked over to him for another round. One day, it was different. Years of finding nothing but fire and pain and bars, Lucifer found an exit.

He put all his strength into opening it, and taking a reluctant glance at Adam and Michael, he knew he couldn’t leave them behind. Lucifer had it in his head that he deserved his punishment, and whether he did or didn’t, he called them over and released them. It took him more time to crawl out than expected, bloody, beaten and weak. Eventually, so very slowly, he recovered.

The first thing he did?  
Lucifer searched for Sam.


End file.
